Switch-mode power converters are used in numerous electrical power conversion applications (AC-AC, AC-DC, DC-DC, high voltage, low voltage, etc.). These converters generally operate on the principle of using switches to periodically charge some energy reservoir (such as an inductor or capacitor) and then periodically discharge the energy reservoir in a manner that creates an electrical potential at the converter output that is different than the electrical potential supplied to the input of the power converter. Generally, it is attractive to reduce the amount of power that is expended in the conversion process to reduce the total cost of operation (electricity cost). Many applications would prefer if the power converter used little or no power to perform the electrical power conversion process (100% power conversion efficiency) and consequently the input power (Vin*Iin) and output power (Vout*Iout) would be identical, although the electrical potentials (voltage levels) would be different.
In order to reduce power converter component volumes and cost, switch-mode power converters may operate at higher switching frequencies, reducing the required capacity of the electrical energy reservoir required for a given power converter design. Modern commercial power converters operate at switching frequencies ranging from 100 KHz (or less) to 5 MHz. A significant reduction in power converter volume (relative to modern commercial solutions) can be achieved in a switching converter operating at switching frequencies 10×-100× faster (e.g., 10 MHz to 500 MHz), which allows for use of energy reservoirs that can be integrated closer to the power conversion circuitry. However, increased switching frequency reduces power conversion efficiency because additional energy is required to actuate power-FETs. Additionally, power-FET resistance is higher than normal during switch transitions (transition from open-to-close, or close-to-open), which increases thermal losses in the power-FET if an electric current passes through the power-FET during this transition period (i.e., transition conduction losses).
It would be desirable to have systems and/or methods that overcome one or more of the above-described problems.